Our Sun Knight is no longer a man (yet)
by syntia.amano
Summary: Bagaimana kalau saat kebangkitannya (lagi) Grisia tidak hanya kehilangan warna rambutnya tapi juga kehilangan sesuatu yang penting! "Ini membuktikan bahwa Sun Knight kita harus perawan selamanya." Earth, silakan tunggu hari kematianmu!


Title : Our Sun Knight is no longer a man (yet)

Summary : Bagaimana kalau saat kebangkitannya (lagi) Grisia tidak hanya kehilangan warna rambutnya tapi juga kehilangan sesuatu yang penting! "Ini membuktikan bahwa Sun Knight kita harus perawan selamanya." _Earth, silakan tunggu hari kematianmu!_

Chapter :_ (wo)man part 1_

warning! Maybe typo and OOC

-.-

"Aaaaaa!" jerit Leaf yang baru saja pergi ke kamar Sun untuk mera-uhum membersihkan tubuh Sun.

"Ada apa?!" seru Stone sementara Ice sudah bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu andai kata Sun Knight mereka kembali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Grisia yang kini berbaring dengan tubuh ditutupi selimut tebal dan Leaf yang sedang memojok sambil mencoba membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Leaf! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Stone yang mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan lelaki berambut hijau itu dengan menahan bahunya, sementara Leaf memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. "Apa kegilaan Sun Knight menular?" tanya Stone sambil menoleh ke arah Ice yang sedang melihat keadaan pemimpin mereka.

"Stone, kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Biarkan aku setidaknya melakukan penebusan dosa ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap Sun," curhatnya sementara Stone memutar bola matanya dan Ice memandang Leaf dengan siaga, takut kalau seandainya kegilaan Sun Knight memang menular.

"Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat sampai harus mengedorkan kepala ke tembok?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas." Leaf menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku sudah menyebabkan Sun Knight tidak bisa menikah," sedihnya.

"Ehem, Leaf bisa tolong jelaskan dengan lebih terperinci kenapa Sun Knight tidak bisa menikah?" tanya Stone yang tampangnya langsung berubah horror. "Apa-kau-memotong-bagian-itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu!" jerit Leaf yang langsung melegakkan kedua lelaki yang ada disana. "Lebih buruk lagi," lirihnya yang langsung membuat Stone menelan ludah dan Ice sama seperti nama belakangnya, menjadi beku. Leaf, lelaki paling baik yang tidak pernah bisa bersikap dan bersifat tidak baik, yang meskipun sering diperalat, diejek, dan dimanfaatkan oleh Sun sampai melakukan hal yang membuat Sun Knight tidak bisa menikah? "Aku, aku melihat…"

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lihat sampai Sun tidak bisa menikah?" bingung Stone, apa melihat tubuh lelaki lain bisa menyebabkan lelaki yang dilihat tidak bisa menikah? Kenapa Stone baru tahu?

"Karena aku melihat va**na Sun."

-.-

"Captain Judgment Knight, Pope, kita punya masalah," lapor Stone saat menatap lelaki berambut hitam dengan robe dan cape hitam keluar dari kamar Pope beserta dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang pakaian serba putih.

"Apa Captain Sun Knight sadar lagi dan mencoba untuk kembali bunuh diri?" tanya Judgment yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah tempat tinggal Sun Knight diikuti pemuda yang dengan anggunnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul mereka, karena dia tidak mau harus diseret untuk kesekian kalinya agar pergi ke kamar Sun Knight. Apalagi karena disana ada Stone, dia tidak akan mau sampai digendong oleh lelaki.

"Bukan, tapi Leaf sudah membuktikan bahwa kita tidak bisa lagi menutupi apa yang terjadi pada Captain Sun Knight. Kita harus meminta bantuan kepada pihak lain," usulnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan mau melindungi Sun Knight selain kita. Kerajaan lain ingin membunuh Captain Sun Knight dan kitalah yang harus melindunginya."

"Kecuali bantuan itu memang berasal dari Church of Light," ujar Stone yang memegang bahu Judgment dan kemudian berhenti. Pope yang berada di belakang mereka sedikit menghela nafas lega dan berjalan kesana. "Tugas menjaga Captain Sun Knight sudah tidak bisa lagi dilakukan hanya dengan sepuluh captain."

"Apa kondisi Captain Sun Knight benar-benar buruk?" tanya Judgement yang kini langkahnya hampir berlari.

"Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri." Judgement semakin mengerutkan kening. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kediaman Sun Knight.

-.-

"Captain Judgment Knight, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi Captain Judgment Knight tidak boleh lewat!" seru Leaf yang membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk mencegah Judgment Knight mendekati tempat tidur Sun Knight. Judgment Knight memandang Leaf dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada disini?" tanyanya curiga. Muka Leaf memerah.

"Leaf bertugas untuk memandikan Captain Sun Knight," jawab Stone. Judgment mengangguk. Satu-satunya orang yang bersedia untuk melakukan hal itu di antara mereka dan mengajukan diri dengan intensitas ketegangan yang tinggi saat diskusi berlangsung hanyalah Leaf. Tentu saja kalau Adair dimasukkan maka wakil captain Sun Knight tentu akan lebih ngotot lagi untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku melakukan hal yang salah," aku Leaf. "Aku seharusnya ditahan." Judgment semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mencoba memandang ke arah Ice yang hanya berdiri di sebelahnya dan masih tidak bergerak. Sementara Stone hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang kau perbuat sampai harus masuk ke dalam tahanan?" tanyanya bingung. Kalau Leaf, orang yang paling baik di antara kedua belas captain sampai ditahan bagaimana yang lain?

"Aku… aku…"

"Ehem, aku rasa kalian semua lupa kalau aku ada disini," ujar seseorang yang langsung membuat mereka semua menoleh. "Kalau Captain Judgment Knight tidak bisa melakukannya, aku rasa sebagai yang terlama di Church of Light aku berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Leaf terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin agar Judgment dan Pope untuk tidak menyentuh Sun Knight," ujarnya yang kemudian didampingi oleh semua orang disana untuk pergi ke depan tempat tidur Sun. Dengan perlahan Leaf menarik ujung selimut Sun Knight membuat Pope menaikkan alis dan Judgement semakin mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam lagi.

Pope dan Judgment meneliti apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang kini tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Pope pada Judgement yang malah membalas tatapannya dalam diam.

"Aku… aku pikir, saat memeriksa Captain Sun Knight kita melupakan satu hal," ujar Leaf dengan muram.

"Aku pikir kita telah memeriksa semua bagian tubuhnya," ujar Judgment, meskipun mereka melupakan satu hal, mental Sun Knight. Karena itulah lelaki itu masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan setiap kali terbangun dia akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri, bahkan menyerang orang yang menjaganya. Karena itu diperlukan minimal tiga orang captain untuk melindungi Sun selama tidur dan saat terbangun.

"Sun Knight kehilangan salah satu hal yang tidak kita periksa saat itu," ujar Leaf yang masih berputar-putar, menyebabkan Judgment Knight sedikit dongkol.

"Yang mau Leaf katakan adalah jenis kelamin Sun Knight."

"Apa?!" seru Pope yang shock terlebih dahulu. Ice dan Leaf mengiyakan omongan Stone.

"Sun Knight berubah menjadi wanita."

-.-

Pintu ruang tempat rapat kedua belas captain itu tertutup begitu Earth dan Moon, dua captain terakhir yang hari ini bertugas untuk berkeliling kota kembali dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing masih dengan nafas yang terburu-buru.

"Jadi, sekarang apa kalian bisa jelaskan kenapa menyuruh kami kembali?" kesal Earth yang mungkin lebih merasa kesal karena harus terburu-buru kembali karena hal yang berhubungan dengan Sun Knight daripada terburu-buru kembali karena urusan lain.

"Leaf membuktikan bahwa kita sudah melupakan satu hal saat memeriksa Sun Knight," ujar Judgment sementara muka Leaf kembali memerah.

"Selain mentalnya yang bermasalah, kenapa aku tidak heran?" ujar Earth sewot.

"Sun Knight berubah menjadi wanita," ujar Stone yang langsung membuat ruangan tersebut terdiam.

"Tepatnya, Sun Knight mungkin berubah menjadi wanita," jelas Judgment. "Pope telah menyuruh salah satu cleric untuk memeriksa Sun Knight, namun kami belum bisa yakin bahwa apa benar Sun Knight berubah menjadi wanita."

"Tapi Sun Knight tidak mungkin wanita! Dadanya datar kan?" tanya Blaze sambil melihat ke arah Leaf agak horror.

"Tunggu, apa kalian benar-benar yakin kalau Sun Knight adalah lelaki?" semuanya terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Earth. "Meskipun dia memasuki toilet laki-laki, berpakaian seperti laki-laki, tapi apa kalian yakin dia memang bukan perempuan?"

"Aku pastikan dia awalnya laki-laki," ujar Judgment yang membuat mereka semua bernafas lega, awalnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa tetap meyakini hal itu sekarang."

-,-


End file.
